This Song Is For You
by Im-just-peachy
Summary: As Blake Shelton's voice faded, so did Joe and Lauren's strident laughter. By the time the song closed the two were left with serene smiles, and her head had fallen to rest softly on his shoulder. Lauren reached her tiny hand over to the dash and turned the volume down to a steady hum. "Okay, I have my next question…" her voice slow and hushed. LAURWALK.


"Alright, favorite Disney princess movie?" Joe Walker turned to face his petite best friend, his eyes never leaving the long stretch of road ahead.

"That's easy! Beauty and the Beast! Although," Lauren's face turned to one of deep thought, her soft brown hair tousled from the wind, the sun dancing along her tanned skin, "Tangled is a close second… But Belle defiantly wins!"

Joe smiled and nodded, he checked his mirrors. The pair was making their way down to southern Illinois in a mini 'Amazing Race' challenge that their friends, Team StarKid, had decided would be a great idea. The boys all chose the pairs, and it wasn't hard for each of them to decide who they wanted as partners; Brian Holden chose Meredith, Walker called dibbs on Lauren, Joey and Jaime, Darren picked Julia, and Dylan and Charlene Kaye had become the last pair. The teams would race to a specific location of various towns in Illinois and would have to get an item specified on the list that their friend Joe Moses had written previously. Whichever team gets the most items on the list and gets back to Chicago first wins!

Team LaurWalk, as they had been dubbed by JoMo, was on day 2 of the race, and in a far lead. Following them was Team Juliarren, then Double J, CharDylan, and with Breredith coming up the rear.

"Best-"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Joe cut her off in the middle of her question. He turned up the radio that had been playing, but was barely heard due to the open sunroof.

Lauren laughed after recognizing the songs genre. "I never pegged you as a country fan, Walks!"

He let out a deep chuckle and glanced over at the girl, "I'm usually not, some songs I can just really relate to!" He had to shout a bit to be heard over the strumming guitar.

"This one?" She called back.

Joe smiled at her in response then began belting out the opening lyrics.

_Girl I've been thinkin' 'bout us, and you know I ain't good at this stuff. These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest!_

_This might come out a little crazy. A little sideways? Yea, maybe. I don't know how long it'll take me, but I'll do my best…_

Joe acted out the lines of the song as if he were on stage, complete with shrugs and bright grins at his lovely passenger. Lauren giggled softly and continued to watch her best friend with complete adoration, not that she'd admit that.

_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shady tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honeybee!_

Joe checked his mirrors and then glanced at Lauren. He wasn't lying, he related to country music, this song in particular. She was his soft and sweet, she was the sunlight in some of his darkest days, not to mention her sweet scent that always lingered on the sweatshirts she always managed to steal.

They locked eyes and she gave him a charming smile that only appeared when she was with him. The pair laughed and danced a little in their seats before Joe took up singing again, smiles still plastered on both of their faces.

_Yea that came out a little country, but ever word was right on the money. And I got you smiling, honey, right back at me._

Joe looked directly at her with an exaggerated and pointed expression, as if they were written for her by him. The feign-serious look on his face made her musical laugh filter through the car before the wind carried it back out through the June air.

_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done! There's more where that came from! Well, you know I'm just having fun, but seriously…_

He gave her a light nudge and a look. Lauren pushed down her light blue StarKid sunglasses from atop her head, and grabbed his iPhone from the cup holder between them,. She began a Google search for the lyrics to the rest of the song so she could read along.

_You'll be my Louisiana; I'll be your Mississippi. You be my _**little **_Loretta, I'll be your Conwad Twitty. You'll be my Sugar Baby and I'll be your sweet iced tea. You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honeybee!_

She gave him a playful glared at his emphasized 'little'

Joe drummed on the steering wheel and bopped his head to the beat of the song's bridge, while Lauren scrolled down the screen to catch up to where the song was. Upon read the next verse, the tiny brunette smirked and leaned over to place a kiss on her friend's stubbled cheek. A slight blush rose to his cheeks and his blue eyes shone a bit brighter.

_Your kiss just said it all, I'm glad we had this talk. Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms._

_I coulda said that I love you, coulda wrote you a line or two. Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart…_

By this time Lauren had joined in, and the two were nearly screaming the words to the song. Both thinking the same thing; **this song is for you.**

_You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shady tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honeybee!_

_You'll be my Louisiana; I'll be your Mississippi. You be my _**little **_Loretta, I'll be your Conwad Twitty. You'll be my Sugar Baby and I'll be your sweet iced tea. You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honeybee… I'll be your honeybee._

As Blake Shelton's voice faded, so did Joe and Lauren's strident laughter. By the time the song closed the two were left with serene smiles, and her head had fallen to rest softly on his shoulder. Lauren reached her tiny hand over to the dash and turned the volume down to a steady hum.

"Okay, I have my next question…" her voice slow and hushed.

"Shoot."

"If you had to commit yourself to someone for the rest of your life, and you had to make that choice now, who would it be?"

Joe thought for a moment, he knew the answer to the question, he just didn't know if this was an instance to be honest with her.

"You."

Her hair tickled his upper arm as her head shifted so she could look at him. Joe looked down to see her lips graced in a small smile, the corners of his own twitched upwards too.

Her head fell back to its previous state, her eyes out on the horizon, watching as the sun began to sink into the earth.

"Me too." She whispered, as though she were relieved to say it out loud.

There was a moment of complete stillness.

"Alright, it's your turn, Walks!" Her voice returned to its usual chirpy tone, and the two continued on with their trip south.


End file.
